


Only the horizon

by NyeLung



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Death!Boba, F/M, Leia is bossy in bed, Ritual Sex, Witchhunter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyeLung/pseuds/NyeLung
Summary: Boba Fett, they said, was worse than a blood hound. When he was hunting, he didn't rest until he found you, they said. I once heard, they would whisper in long nights in front of their fires, that he followed someone right into a blizzard and came out with his prey. And I heard, another would add, that he walked right into a big banquet just to kill one person and came out unscathed.Leia was currently in the process of finding out how much truth there was to these stories.





	1. Death rides a fast camel. ~ Saudi Arabian Proverb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FettsOnTop (GTFF)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTFF/gifts).



> _She didn’t need to raise her eyes, the scent of leather and cool earth was enough to identify the man who served as Baron Tarkin’s headsman. But Leia refused to be cowed, even with Death holding her arm._ \- taken from FettsonTop's great Witchhunter-AU-prompt to be found here: Witch Hunter AU  
>  I blame it all on her. It helps to have read said one shot but is not necessary. You'll just miss some plot points completely
> 
> Title is derived from following quote:  
> Life is eternal, and love is immortal, and death is only a horizon; and a horizon is nothing save the limit of our sight. - Rossiter Worthington Raymond

Everyone knew that Emperor Palpatine was a great man. He had brought peace and security into the war-ridden lands of Alderaan, Naboo and many other nations. Everyone also knew that he was a tyrant – albeit no one dared to speak such thoughts aloud. They all were far too afraid of his executioner Vader, a black knight who never showed his face and listened to no one but Emperor Palpatine. Those, however, in opposition to Palpatine were far more afraid of the headsman he hired. 

Boba Fett, they said, was worse than a blood hound. When he was hunting, he didn't rest until he found you, they said. I once heard, they would whisper in long nights in front of their fires, that he followed someone right into a blizzard and came out with his prey. And I heard, another would add, that he walked right into a big banquet just to kill one person and came out unscathed.

Leia was currently in the process of finding out how much truth there was to these stories. Somehow he had cracked her code – which should have been nigh impossible considering that the used alphabet hadn't been in use for centuries – and the towns people had done the rest. She'd had to run and Fett was on her heels. She had to hurry before the winter reached the mountains or she would never make it past them into safe territory – into the valleys of Yavin where the rebels were currently hiding.

She couldn't even rest in another town. Baron Tarkin had taken care of that. Posters with her name and a picture resembling her had been distributed everywhere and a lot of gold was promised for her capture. If she tried to rest in an inn she should probably be glad if it was only Fett who captured her. At least she knew that he was a professional.

Then she felt one of her wards she had put up ping in alarm. She had been careful not to leave too clear of a trail to follow but it was Boba Fett hunting her. Alas, she hadn't thought that he would catch up so soon.

 

He entered the cave when he was sure that it was indeed Leia Organa, the witch and spy, that had fled here. These caves were also frequented by a series of rum smugglers and thieves but he wasn't here for them. As soon as he was inside, he felt something that made the hair in his neck stand up. The air was filled with power, ancient power. He hadn't felt anything like it since Palpatine had taken him into his service.

“I wouldn't walk any further if I were you”, he heard the voice of his target. He could smell her signature in the power she had awakened in this cave. There was a snap of fingers and suddenly the ground around his feet started to glow. “That's a circle of banishment. It's usually used for ghosts and demons, so I'm not sure what would happen to a human but I'm sure it's not pretty.”

He could answer a number of things but he'd rather stay silent and wait for any further information she gave him. Humans who felt themselves superior always gave away more than they intended.

“Of course, if you swear by your honour or whatever you hold sacred, that you won't follow me any longer, then I will release you from that circle and you can walk away unharmed.”

Now he snorted. “Try it then.”

In the glow of runes he could see the surprise on her face. She hadn't expected a challenge. Stupid, stupid humans. Always thinking themselves superior without even knowing everything about their situation. “You want me to, to try and kill you?” She shook her head. “Do you even have any idea what magic can do?”

“I serve Emperor Palpatine. Take a fucking guess”, he answered before he could bite back his resentment at her patronising attempt to … show mercy. “Anyway, I doubt that you could kill me.”

Puzzlement on her face. She was far too open with her feelings. A miracle that she had survived so long as a spy. Or maybe she just left her façade down with him because she thought him captured. 

 

“I don't sense any protections on you”, Leia admitted after trying to get anything from him, tried to understand where his confidence came from. She narrowed her eyes. “Who are you to think you can withstand magic without protection? Who are you really?”

A smile formed on his lips and it was one of the most frightening things Leia had ever seen because it didn't reach his eyes, it didn't even reach any other part of his face. It was just the movement of lips without anything else, as though someone was moving the flesh of a lifelike mask. “That is the question you should have been asking from the beginning.”

Leia needed all her will power not to take a step back out of the circle protecting her. Boba Fett had been scary already when she thought it was a human hunting her. This was not a human. Now he was downright terrifying and she wasn't even sure if her circle of banishment and containment was enough to keep him away from her. Just what had the Emperor summoned into his service? “What are you?”, Leia whispered.

She did her best to stand her ground, to not let the fear show in her face when the being that called itself Boba Fett did not answer. She jutted her chin forwards. No, she would not be intimidated. She reached into the Force to channel her power and the ancient power of the cave. “Show yourself!”

 

 

His estimate of her sky-rocketed when she did not run upon realizing that he was not what he seemed to be. He'd seen people stumble over their own feet at the sight of him. Then he felt her power wash over him when she called upon it. He realized that he had taken on someone who was strong, stronger than he'd have thought – he had underestimated her – and he remembered this feeling. He's had it before with Sidious. Just the same.

Her words, her spells ripped apart the illusion of life Sidious had hidden his true self under for just a moment but it was enough for her to recognize what he truly was.

“You … but how?”, she stammered and he could see that the only thing keeping her in her circle of protection was the sheer shock at seeing his true self, the darkness, the nothingness and the bleak bones. Few persons withstood a direct confrontation with Death. Even less dared to stand their ground against him. No one had ever won.

“How do you think? Witchcraft.” He snorted. So naive. Humans.

Realization hit her hard. He could see it in her face, the crumbling of her hope to ever defeat the Emperor. “Palpatine. He is a warlock? But … but how? And … no, you can't be. But, I am right, am I not? There never was a Boba Fett. That body is your prison ...” Her voice trailed off and he could feel her senses reaching for him. “He caught you and that body belonged to Jango Fett. I can feel him, he's still in there, isn't he? Unable to die, chained in there with you.”

He raised one eyebrow. No one had ever realized that much. He was pretty sure that not even Sidious had noticed it. This witch, this young woman was stronger than even she herself knew. “You feel much. Maybe too much. And now that you know so much, Sidious will never let you live, not even as his student like he did with Vader.” He settled down. “You can only keep this circle fully powered for so long. When your concentration falters, I will be free and will have to follow my orders again. Then you will die.” He stated it as facts. There was no reason to be overly dramatic. “I will make it easy on you.”

The witch refused to sit down or accept her fate. She was stubborn and young. It wasn't surprising that she would not be cowed by such simple words. She still stood there, chin jutted forward in a silent challenge, hands at her sides, spine straight. She had the posture of a queen of old. He remembered people like her. Brilliant with a strong fire inside them. And yet, none of them were comparable to her. She was unique. Her soul was shining bright like a star.

“And what if I break you free from the Emperor's hold?” Oh yes, she could have been a queen in the old times when gods had still walked the earth freely before humanity had forgotten about its limits.

“That would be appreciated.” He stood up again. “I will even forget about you threatening me and putting me into this puny circle.” He really did not like being put into ritual circles. “But you have to do it with your own power. Unless you carry herbs and the like with you? Because as soon as you leave that circle, your spell breaks and I will have to kill you.”

She breathed in, still head held high and not an inch of fear in her posture left. “There are only a few things in witchcraft that can be done without the help of nature, without channelling the Force by nature's gifts.” He kept himself from interrupting her. He knew that already. He had been there when everyone had called magic and witchcraft and sorcery the Force, when the Jen'jidaii had still been alive. He had also been there when they had died, when the belief in them had vanished in the fogs of time. “There's little more powerful than consensual sex.”

“I've tried that”, he spoke up. That much he had known.

“With your wife?” She smiled a half-smile. “Not to put a damper on your nice memories of marriage but she can't do what I can do. She wasn't able to use the Force.” That he had made sure of before he married Sintas Vel. After being forced into service by Sidious he most certainly did not want to have to do any more than necessary with witches and warlocks. “As I was saying, sex is most likely the most powerful thing we can try. Unless you know someone who loves you unconditionally?”

That made him snort derisively. As though anyone had ever felt pure and unconditional love towards Death.

“Thought so. So”, Leia said, her robes falling to the ground around her, “let's have sex.”


	2. Every man goes down to his death bearing in his hands only that which he has given away. ~ Persian Proverb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of thanks to FettsonTop who wrote the smutty parts and let me use them. I just did a bit of editing and the plot surrounding it.

He started to move out of the circle when Leia remembered one little problem. “Wait”, she said.

He looked at her with raised eyebrows and a smirk on his face. “Afraid now?”

“No, no”, Leia immediately replied defensively. “It's just … you said that you would have to try and kill me as soon as you step out of that circle that keeps you bound for the time being. And you would have to step outside to, you know, have sex with me.” There was a blush creeping onto her cheeks. She just knew it. It had been easy to be bold just for a moment. It was far harder to go through with it.

“So we're back to the beginning.” He seemed somewhere between resigned and amused. As though he hadn't expected a simple witch like Leia to know a solution anyway.

“No, we're not.” Leia put her foot down. “I know what you are and I know that you have been bound by Palpatine and that Palpatine is the High Warlock Sidious.” Slowly, her confidence returned. “And we know that my ritual circle is enough to keep you out of Sidious' influence for a while.”

One eyebrow rose even higher. “So what? Are you going to step in here with me?” He looked down to make his point. “This seems a bit narrow for two people.”

Leia produced a dagger from her belt. “That circle had been drawn with my blood. It's my blood and my magic that protect you in that circle.” She looked at him but he didn't seem to get her meaning. “Palpatine, Sidious, however you want to call him, he must have left a mark on you that you stay bound to him.”

“Yes”, he carefully answered. Maybe he mistrusted her with something that could very well be used against him.

Leia put the blade of the dagger into her palm and pressed down a bit, just enough to draw blood. “Then my blood on the warlock's mark should be enough to keep him from reaching you.” Her magic was, after all, just as much in her blood as it was a part of her mind. There was a hint of recognition in his eyes, when she took one careful step out of her protective circle and sprinkled the blood onto the dirt and stone next to his circle of containment. As soon as there was a small puddle she stepped back into her circle. She was bold but she wasn't suicidal. If this didn't work, her circle was the only thing between her and Death – literally.

 

 

Boba slowly began to remove his clothing so that he could reach the mark. There was nothing in Sidious' binding that forbid this, so any uneasiness he felt was his own. He hadn’t  
undressed in front of anyone since his wife left him.

He cast off his great cloak, and unbuttoned his coat. His vest came next, and his shirt was also undone before he realized he was still wearing his hat. The hat was cast into the dirt, not far from the blood speckling the dusty ground at his feet. He dropped his cloak on top of it, and his coat. He unbuckled his belt and pulled his shirt free from his trousers.

He took a moment to glance at the witch who was trying to save him. It was comforting, somehow, to see the flush in her cheeks and the way she kept glancing up at him through her lashes while she tended to a makeshift bandage around her hand.

His vest soon joined the pile on the ground, and then he reached behind his head to grasp the collar of his shirt and pull the garment off.

The warlock’s mark was sitting right where a mortal man would have a heart, just a simple mark that allowed Sidious ownership over him. He could feel Leia’s eyes on it as he knelt on the ground. Maybe she recognized it as the sigil of the Sith, dark Force users that now called themselves warlocks.

His movements were careful and deliberate. He gathered a few droplets of blood and mixed them with the dirt between his fingers until it was a paste he could spread over his skin. The moment it touched the mark, a mild shock ran through his fingers. There was was an energy to this action, the power of the sacrifice that Leia had provided.

When at last the mark was obscured, he looked up at her. Her eyes were bright, and her breathing was quick. “Very good,” she said, and pulled at the laces that closed the front of her shirt. It fell open, exposing to the cool night air her round breasts and dark pink nipples. “How do you feel?”, she asked. “Do you still have the desire to kill me?”

Fett shook his head. “I have other desires. But not that one.” He never had the desire to kill her, anyway, but he was too occupied with other things to correct her. He just had been commanded to do it.

She gave a soft laugh. “Come towards me. Just a step or two.”

He could appreciate her caution. He rose slowly, and took a single step in her direction. He felt nothing. No commands burning in his mind. It was...peaceful.

“Closer,” she invited, her eyes on his feet.

He left the circle. Still nothing.

Leia inhaled, her eyes drawing up his body with anticipation. “It’s temporary, but it should buy us enough time.” She let the shirt drop off her shoulders and pool on the ground at her feet. She discarded her boots quickly, but her fingers paused at the waistband of her pants. “Care to join me?”

He unfastened his own pants and they pushed them down in unison. Her skin looked so pale in the light of the glowing runes written around the now discarded circles, and her eyes and hair so dark. She lifted her hand and her long cloak lifted from the ground untouched and spread itself out between them. Leia arranged herself on the cloak and held out her hand.

“Come here. If you will it.”

They were simple words, but they were powerful words. An altar was laid out, and an offering was made. An offering of desire and free will. His feet took him to the edge of her cloak, and she laid back and parted her legs for him.

He almost forgot what this was. The danger of it. He knelt and touched her naked leg, his fingers skimming up from her ankle to her knee and she shivered. As daring of a witch as she was, she had to be afraid to lay down with Death. To invite him inside of her.

But her hand caressed his cheek, and one leg wrapped around his, urging him closer. Her breathing quickened even more as her hand touched the seal of dirt and blood on his chest and then drifted down the centre of his chest to his stomach. Whatever fears she had, they were not enough to stop her from taking death by the cock and stroking his human flesh until he was breathing as hard as she was.

“Join with me,” she invited, twisting on the ground beneath him as the swollen head of his cock brushed against her wet folds. “Surely you remember how it’s done.”

He did indeed remember. He shifted, pinning her body to the cloak and thrust into her, the physical sensation intertwined with that same humming energy he felt before. Her back arched and she gasped, her eyes shut tight. “Oh,” she breathed. “Oh.”

Her lips formed such a beautiful shape, he couldn’t resist bending down to kiss her. It was a strange time for a first kiss, when they were already joined, but no less potent. She returned the kiss fervently, her small, warm hands stroking his back and his sides. Both legs came up around his waist and her ankles locked at the small of his back.

An offering of desire and free will. One that could not go unanswered. He kissed her cheeks, her nose, her throat. Some twisting about allowed him to kiss the full curve of her breasts, and taste her firm little nipples. He sat up, drawing her up with him, and she turned her face up as she rocked against him, her eyes closed in bliss.

Her body was trembling, and the energy was rising all around them. He laid her back down on her cloak, the urge to spill rising just as swiftly through his body. But this was an offering. He withdrew from her as she gave a soft moan and reached for him, but he went lower. He kissed her breasts again, and then her belly. Then he went down to the centre of her body, where she’d taken him in and kissed her there as well.

Her hips bucked, and her moans turned hungry and helpless as he buried his face between her legs. Her nails raked through his hair and up the back of his neck and her thighs drew tighter and tighter as he caressed her with his tongue and finally she cried out and thrust her hips up in ecstasy.

If he hadn’t already known that she was a witch and spy, her language at that moment might have been an indication. It was certainly not the vocabulary of a lady. He nuzzled into the softness of her thigh while she lifted her head to look down at him, her hair in complete disarray.

“Boba. I...want you…” she panted, “to fuck me.”

“As you wish.” He returned to her, drawn into her body’s heat. There was more than lust between them, more than energy. If he could stay here between her thighs, if he could always see the wild darkness of her eyes... He had forgotten how much power a willing sacrifice held, the warmth of a living body.

“Can you feel it? The magic … the cave … I don't know what's happening”, she moaned. “But I've never felt like this.”

“You’ve never fucked Death before?” He chuckled. Of course she hadn't. He'd remember her. The life shining bright in her dark eyes, her boldness, her power.

"Ha." She writhed beneath him as he thrust into her. “It’s more than that. Oh. That feels so…” Her legs wrapped around him again. “Don’t you dare pull out. I want all of you, I-”

He didn't care that she commanded him, that she pulled her magic unconsciously around him to keep him close to her. His climax came swiftly and it echoed through the energy around them. Even the runes seemed to glow brighter before they flickered out when Boba felt the change within himself. He knew, without having to look, that the sigil was gone. Sidious' influence over him was broken.

The joy of his freedom must have bled out into the Force because Leia came just after him, panting hard and with a smile on her lips he wouldn't have expected. "Let's never do this again", she said between breaths. "I don't think I've ever been so exhausted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, I don't know how to feel about this. Help? I can't believe I'm posting this.


	3. Must not all things at the last be swallowed up in death? - Plato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not forget about this story. How could I?

Sidious had noticed something had changed but he only knew what exactly when his most capable hunter stepped out of the shadows. They seemed to cling to him but Sidious was used to that. Boba Fett, as the being called himself, had always been dark. It was only fitting that he served Sidious.

“Kneel”, he ordered as he usually did. There was something strange about Fett but he could think about that when Death was kneeling at his feet.

“No.” There was a hint of ancient power in Fett's eyes as he said it. There was a hint of his true self in the way he stood. The shadows gathered at his feet, became darker than should be possible.

Sidious sighed in mock resignation. “Did you already forget what happened the last time you tried to rebel?”

There was a hint of white when Fett smiled. His hood didn't hide enough of his face to not let his mask-like smile show. “I do not forget, Sidious.”

He felt the rage emanating from the caged being. The anger at being caught in a trap. It was pure, perfect. It was what Vader should aspire to if he ever wanted to defeat Sidious. “Then kneel or I will remind you what power the dark side truly holds.”

Now the whites of his teeth were showing completely in the inhuman imitation of a smile. No, it was like a snarl. Like a wild animal, Sidious thought. A wild, freed animal, he thought and slowly terror started to seep into his mind. This was not his servant any longer. His unwilling, bound servant who had had to bow to the power of the dark side. This was the free, unchained embodiment of Death.

Hastily, Sidious reached for the Force, for his magic. If he was fast enough, he could -

“You took too long.” Suddenly there was a knife being thrown at his hand, disrupting his concentration. “You thought yourself safe because of one measly sigil? Let me remind you why the legends always warn of trying to chain me.”

 

 

She had only just reached the outpost with her brother and Han waiting for her and suddenly there had been this build-up of dark energy and nearly made her tumble. “Have you felt that?”, Leia gasped as a wave of terror washed over her.

Luke, pale in his face, nodded. “What was that?”

“I think … I think I just ended the Empire.” Leia breathed in heavily. “Well, not me exactly but -”

“What are you talking about?”, Han interrupted.

“I … Fett caught me and I noticed that the Emperor has bound him …” She stopped herself again. “The High Warlock Sidious that's giving us so much trouble? That's Emperor Palpatine.”

“What?”, Luke exclaimed.

“I think Fett is taking his revenge now for being chained to the Emperor's will … but actually he's not Boba Fett and -”

“Woah, take it slow there, your worshipfulness”, Han interrupted again. “You're not making a lick of sense here.”

“I had sex with Boba Fett.”

“You what?” Han's face was somewhere between turning white or turning red. “I know that I'm out of your league by miles, princess, but that huntsman? That … that … man.”

Well, Leia though, that could have gone better. “I told you, he was not Boba Fett. Or well, yes, that's the name he's given himself but actually that was …” She hesitated and bit down on her lip when she noticed that not only Luke and Han were listening but some others had stopped as well when she had raised her voice. “It was Death”, she finally finished far more quiet than before.

“You're joking”, Han said blankly, caught between confusion and hurt.

Luke was blinking rapidly. “I don't think she is... It makes sense, I guess. How else could he have taken out so many of our people?”

“I could have done that.” Han seemed to settle on being irate which was kind of ridiculous. Yes, they had had some late-night fun with each other but it had never been anything more serious. “I might have been a smuggler for some time now but I have been a soldier. I know how to kill. And I was one of the best.”

“And what reason would I have to lie?” Leia finally had enough. “I am a witch, as Tarkin has so aptly put it. I know when I see Death and that was Death not a man. And don't you dare think that I had sex with him just for the sex”, she snapped.

“Oh, I can imagine what you did it for. If he caught you, then I'm pretty sure I know how you come to stand before us now”, Han snapped back and they were sure to have the attention of everyone now – or maybe not, considering they argued all the time.

“That was Death. Do you think Death hunts witches for the fun of it. No, Death was bound to the High Warlock. Sidious has him on a leash and he had to follow his orders. And I broke that bond.”

“With sex?” Han raised one eyebrow.

“Few things more powerful.” She shrugged her shoulders. “So, seriously, there was nothing to it.” She didn't mention that it was the best sex she had ever had, probably because of all that magic that had been woven in that cave, the magic that had woven itself around her core and had made her even more susceptible to the experienced touches of Fett.

“I remember a lesson about that”, Luke added. “I still don't feel comfortable with it.”

“And you don't have to.” Leia pulled him into a hug. They had grown up separated but since she knew that she had a brother, she tried to get all those lost years back.

Han cleared his throat. “And what do we do about the Empire now?”

“Sidious bound Death to his will. Death is free now. I think there won't be much left to do.”

Han swallowed hard. “I don't want to know. Shoot someone in the head, I'm in. All that killing by witchcraft? No thank you. I need some whiskey now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I think there might only be one chapter left.  
> Also a note for all those poor souls waiting for an update on Her Only Hope: I'm working on it. Real life has been quite messy but I'm starting to get it back under control.


	4. “You only live twice: Once when you are born and once when you look death in the face”  ― Ian Fleming, You Only Live Twice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this took me a lot longer than expected. And I'm not finished. If we're lucky I post the next chapter today as well.

Leia was looking through some reports. Thinking that the Empire would crumble to dust because of Sidious' death had been naive. When Death had been unleashed, he had killed Sidious and his inner circle of warlocks and his puppet Vader. There were already rumours flying around about what had happened. Some even said that Luke had ended the Emperor. Even so, Palpatine's administration was still working, so every tall tale was squashed before it could reach too many people.

Their new problem were the admirals and generals of Palpatine's massive army. They were now reigning in the Emperor's stead and thinking about dismantling the military regime was far more pleasant than thinking about the darker stories that told of the Emperor's death. Tales of screams of terror still echoing in the castle, tales of every speck of sunlight darkening before it reached the ruins of what had been an imposing castle just a few weeks ago. No one knew what exactly had transpired so everyone had a story to tell and they became more absurd with each passing day. They also didn't change the fact that Palpatine's empire was still at large even without its emperor.

Leia groaned and buried her head in her hands. This was not helping.

A sudden shift in the Force made her look up again and reel back in surprise – and in fear. He was back. Death was back and he still wore the guise of Boba Fett.

“Your damn ritual had side effects”, he growled in a way of greeting.

Leia shrugged her shoulders. “I told you. Few things more powerful. It was to be expected that there would be side effects.” So far she hadn't noticed any but maybe he was more in tune with the Force and therefore more knowledgeable.

A silence followed in which Boba looked at her frowning. “You don't know.” He seemed to have come to understand something that still eluded Leia. “You still think it was the sex that broke my chains. You are wrong.”

“What?” Leia blinked, still not understanding.

“Have you not learnt your lessons, young witch? There's few things more powerful than consensual sex. Unconditional, pure love. Or a sacrifice willingly given.” He pointed to the palm of her hands where the line of a pale scar remained. “Your blood. Blood is life. You sacrificed some of your life to me and that was enough to dampen Sidious' hold over me for a while. Then you gave yourself to me.” He didn't finish.

Finally, Leia understood. “I gave myself and it was more than just sex, more than is usually done. I just wanted to recreate the methods of Samhain. Blood for the lord of death to mark the end of the old and-”

“Yes.”

“- pray for a new start”, she ended with a whisper.

Fett turned his back to her, looking out of the window. “It's the same moon as it was then.” The candles she had lit to mull over her reports flickered away from him and Leia would have reeled back as well because there was a truly terrifying wave of emotions rolling off him but she also wouldn't allow him this power over her. “I didn't notice it directly after your sacrifice. I didn't notice it for quite some time.” He seemed to search for the right words.

“You are still talking about side effects, aren't you?” Leia wasn't sure. He seemed so far away, so different, inhuman which – in fact – shouldn't in be surprising since he wasn't human although he looked like one.

“Why else would I be here?”, he asked rhetorically. “I wouldn't have come if it weren't for your ritual.”

Leia frowned in confusion. “I didn't summon you.”

“No, you didn't.” He turned back to her, his features cold. “You _bound_ me.” His eyes were promising her a slow death, should he ever come free again.

“I … I did?” Leia stumbled backwards until there was a wall in her back and nowhere left to run.

Fett stalked towards her, every step seemed as loud as bells sounding over a graveyard. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought he was only hunter, a very good hunter, one that had been in the forests so often that he became close to an animal himself. A wolf, a bear, maybe even one of the exotic wild cats from the South East.

Now he stood right in front of her and she remembered. That smell of his that wasn't a real smell, the cold seeping through his clothes. The intensity of his being in the Force. She swallowed hard. She remembered and she still couldn't deny that there was a part of him that was arousing to her.

“Your blood, your sacrifice.”

“Can I reverse it?” He was so close it made her nervous.

He snorted. “Young witch, a sacrifice as powerful as that is not so easily reversed. It was offered and it was accepted. It is done. I am bound to you whenever the lunar cycle is the same as it was then.”

“So, it is only one night?” 

Leia couldn't follow his movements when he punched the wall next to her face. “Only one night?”, he echoed. “One night for eternity until the sun has swallowed the moon and all life has been burnt to cinders. Only one night.” There was derision in his voice and stars that were swallowed by darkness in his eyes. “I am still chained and I do not tolerate it.”

Leia jutted her chin forward. “Short of killing me, I don't see what else you could do unless you can suddenly magic up someone who loves you unconditionally and frees you of this bond.”

His hands were clenched to fists, all that helpless rage at being chained written all over his body. “I can't kill you. You are the master of this bond. I can't but, by the darkness of the beginning, I would. To be free, I would.” Suddenly, he looked at her again. “It would be a shame to kill someone as fascinating as you but I have been chained by humans long enough.”

“Thank you.” _I think_ , she added in her mind. “So, you can't kill me. And you are Death. Does that mean, I can't die?”

He snorted. “I have to correct myself. You aren't fascinating, you are just like everyone else. A silly human afraid to die.” His hands were still clenched to fists. The bones shone white through the stretched thin skin. “You can die just like everyone else. When people die, it's not because I kill them – most of the time, unless my bonded master”, there was so much poison in those words, Leia was about to choke on it, “orders me to kill. People die and I take their souls where they belong.”

“Then you will just have to wait”, she said, still afraid of choking on that poisonous hate radiating off of Death. “I'm still young but I will die eventually and then you will be free again. Or you find someone who loves you unconditionally and become free that way. If there's no way to reverse that ritual, we're bound to each other until I die.” She shrugged. Boba Fett was far less terrifying when he couldn't kill her.

“No, young witch. I am bound to you”, he corrected icily. “You are free to do whatever you want but I, I will have to follow any orders you give me. At least in this night.”

“And what if”, an idea started to grow in Leia and it was madness, she was sure of it, “I was just as bound as you?”

He stopped in his movements, completely stopped, just like a corpse. “That is an interesting proposition.”

“I can't set you free, you said so, and, frankly, I'm not that experienced in witchcraft to know other than the most basic of bondbreaking. But we could enter a status quo, so to say. I won't be able to order you around, I would have no more power over you than you would have over me.”

Fett scrubbed his chin, the slight, dark stubble that always seemed to grow there. “That is an interesting proposition, indeed.” He turned around, started to circle her and Leia had to force herself to stand her ground. Even if Fett was unable to kill her, he was still able to induce fear. “You would put yourself at my mercy.” He was standing in her back now, sending shivers down her spine. “You do not cease to surprise me. Maybe you are a boring human but you are also a fascinating person.”

“I do not exist for your entertainment”, she snapped back.

“Not yet”, he corrected, his breath suddenly so close, just next to her ear, his cold presence enough to make her shiver again. Or was it the closeness?

“Never. I might agree to be bound to you, to never order you around and just go my own way except for this one night each lunar cycle, but I will never -” She had half turned around to look at him and halted. “You are teasing me.”

“Maybe.” His dark eyes caught her gaze. “And why should I not? You put yourself at my mercy and then expect me not to revel in this reversal of roles?” One hand crept up to play with her hair.

Leia pushed him away, back to a comfortable distance. “I am not yet bound to you and if you continue this way, I never might.”

“So you want me to crawl in submission? To just be who you want to be?”, he growled.

“I never said that”, Leia protested immediately. “But I will also never just roll over in submission.”

“Seemed different in the cave.”

“Did it really?”

Death smirked. “No, but it was worth a try.”

“And how do you propose now that I be bound to you as you are bound to me?”

He took a knife from his belt and made Leia take one involuntary step back before he put the blade to his forearm. “I cannot bleed but – thankfully – this body can.” Still, despite his words, Leia was surprised when a slow trickle of red blood began down the cut. He smeared some on his fingers and then reach out to her. She held absolutely still when warm fingers painted with warmer blood on her forehead. “This is my mark. You can wash it off later.”

“Good. I did not intend to run around with a bloody mark on my forehead for the rest of my life.” She stepped closer again. “So, what now?”

Fett let his cloak slide off his shoulders. “Now we mark the end of the old and pray for a new start.”

Leia understood. Those were the words she had used to describe Samhain and the ritual she had done with Fett to free him of Sidious' influence. Basically, he wanted to fuck her or rather for her to fuck him if she thought more in depth about it.

“If we want to do that, you will have to take off more than your cloak.”

“Same as you”, he replied gruffly and nodded to the complicated lacing of the corset she wore as her status demanded.

“You could help me”, she suggested, letting go of the inhibitions that would make all this more awkward than it was. She would fuck Death. A second time. And, as far as Leia was concerned, his looks didn't hurt in letting go of inhibitions. The knowledge how good he felt, didn't hurt either.

Then he was at her, shoving up her skirt and kissing her in a way that only someone surrounded by death could. Hungry, hungry for life. Maybe even hungry for her although Leia rather doubted it.

Leia searched for the buttons of his vest – he was wearing less practical clothing today then he had worn in the cave – and then for the laces of his shirt. She was curious. He had worn Sidious' mark. Would he wear hers now? She also wanted to feel his skin again, trace the scars of his vessel down to the hem of his pants.

She frowned, halting in her movements. In the cave she had mostly felt Boba but also traces of his vessel's soul, Jango. Now Jango was gone. “What happened?”, she asked. “To your host. I can't feel him any longer.”

He started to pull open the laces of her corset, not looking at her, completely concentrating on the way he was slowly revealing her breasts. “You're thinking about a man when we're about to fuck?”, he chuckled then, seemingly amused.

“... I was just surprised.”

“He's where he belongs”, Death said. He seemed far more interested in cupping her breasts, inspecting the way her nipples hardened when exposed to air. “When I killed Sidious, I was able to leave that vessel behind.”

Leia blinked. “So this is all you?”

“All me. I just chose a familiar appearance.”

“I appreciate it.” Leia licked her lips. She did appreciate that a lot.

He looked at her, just looked at her while his hands where just holding her. Half exposed she waited for him to take action but he just looked.

“What is it?”, she asked, slightly insecure.

“I'm looking.”

She laughed a little. “Yes, you do.”

“You don't understand.” He shook his head, still touching her, holding her. “For the last years I have only been able to look through the eyes of my vessel. But these are my eyes. It's different. It's ...” He seemed at a loss for words. “Intense.”

“I'd be disappointed if it wasn't”, Leia admitted. She stripped him of his shirt. “To be perfectly honest, your presence is quite overwhelming.” She let her hands roam over his body. Scar-free except for one tiny mark right above the hem of his pants. Leia traced the lines with her fingers. Her witch mark on his skin, one tiny imperfection.

He moaned. “This is …”, he started and didn't finish, seemingly at a loss again. “It's very intense.”

“This?” Leia caressed the mark again, hearing him moan.

“Yes.” He was breathing heavily already.

“Then why don't we make this even more intense?” She was teasing and she enjoyed it. Enjoyed hearing his reactions, while she was only playing with the buckle of his belt.

“I'm not sure.” He paused when she stroked the witch mark again.

“You weren't this hesitant in the cave”, Leia observed. “And I thought you wanted this?”

“Yes”, he groaned. “Fuck, do I want this. I'm not sure if you will be able to withstand this. Me. You are just a weak human.”

Leia had to hold back a snort at the sudden thoughts in her mind. Death sure was a mood killer, she giggled inwardly. “Only one way to find out”, she said instead. “Kiss me.”

He was on her in the blink of an eye. Naked skin pressing against her exposed nipples, the frizzle of power in the air. He nibbled on her lower lip, his tongue finding a way inside her and she moaned and he moaned and it was intoxicating how power swirled around them, within them. It was intoxicating how desperate he seemed to take more and more of her, to never let her go.

“This time”, she said between kisses, “I'm on top.”

He moaned in appreciation. “I offer myself freely.”

Leia pushed him backwards, towards her cot, all the way trying to widen her corset far enough that she would be able to get out of it. When they were nearly there, Boba seemed to understand that she could use some help and stripped her off it.

His knees hit the cot and he laid down, taking her with him. “Help me get this off”, she ordered, pointing at her blouse. The rush of power when he obeyed her willingly was exhilarating. Leia drew in a deep breath and fought down a giggle that wanted to escape her lips. “Now take off your pants.” She already fumbled with the lacing of the skirt to get it off. She wanted as much contact as she could get, wanted to feel Boba everywhere, on every inch of her skin.

While she was still slipping out of her skirt, he already started to kiss her again, hungry. So very hungry. His tongue played with her nipples and it felt so, so good. Leia gasped and hoped that he would never stop while she also prayed that he would move on, let her come down from this and then find new heights.

Leia crawled above him, finally sitting down in his lap. She pushed him back onto the cot, looking down on this immortal entity that allowed her to command him. At least for this moment, she was allowed to command one of the most powerful beings in existence. The thought alone was enough to make her abdomen feel hot and tingly.

One of his hands found the curves of her ass, gripping her tightly. The other one was teasing her entrance, a promise of what she could have.

“Make me wet”, she ordered huskily. “Then we get to what we both want.” Seemingly random she stroked his shaft, enjoyed his little gasp.

Without even a sign of strain, he turned them around. “Whatever you want, little witch.” His voice had grown deeper, rougher and Leia loved hearing it. The prickling of untamed power, barely controlled, hidden within it.

His tongue on her labia was pure bliss. Leia couldn't help but moan with every stroke, had to fight not to writhe in his grip. Oh, she could do this endlessly and yet she couldn't wait for it to become more heated, rougher, faster.

Suddenly, she found herself turned around again. Back in Boba's lap, derived of his tongue, of the pleasure he had instilled with it. “You wanted to be on top”, he reminded her with that deep, raw voice.

Oh yes. She had said that.

Slowly, she reached between them for his cock. Teasingly, she followed a vein with one fingernail, just to hear him draw in a sharp breath. He was already hard and ready for, just as she was needy for him. Oh, she had not forgotten how good it had felt when he had thrust into her.

Leia sank down onto him, taking him into her, relishing the feeling of being filled, of his muscles straining when he tried not to move although he would rather just turn them around and pound her into the mattress until she was a mess.

It was exhilarating to ride this immortal entity, hear him gasp beneath her, feel him helplessly rocking inside of her, wanting more and more while she set the pace and only allowed him just this much. She relished every thrust downwards, every time he brushed along her sensitive folds.

Maybe it was a trick of the light, she thought, looking at him when his skin suddenly changed. They only had the light of one candle. It was possible that he suddenly looked pale. Then it changed again, becoming darker, and darker yet until it was nearly black. No, this wasn't a trick of the light.

“What is happening?”, she asked, still moving and breathing heavily.

Boba needed a moment to answer, too lost in the rhythm, in the heat. “I'm losing … control.” He gripped her to make her stop for a moment. “Do you have any idea how hard it is to stay in a corporeal form while you are teasing me?” His eyes were changing as well. Sometimes eerily white, sometimes completely void black, sometimes everything in between. Human, animalistic, everything. His face, sometimes haggard and pale, sometimes dark and broad-lipped, sometimes blank bone in black veils.

Leia blinked in confusion when she felt something dripping from her eyes. She wiped it away and gasped in shock when her fingers came away bloody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If we're really lucky I post the next chapter today. Wouldn't want to keep you hanging on this, right? Well, maybe a bit.


	5. Neither the sun nor death can be looked at with a steady eye. - François de La Rochefoucauld

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are very, very lucky. This is basically the second part of the chapter but I think it would have become too long if I had kept it together. And I hadn't been able to put in a little cliffhanger that no one really had to suffer through now but, well, I felt like it. Maybe a little.

“Close your eyes!”, Boba ordered, his voice switching from dark to hollow and back. “Do not look at me any longer if you want to keep them.”

“Boba?” There wasn't much lust left now but what was left was spiked with a bit of fear. “Tell me what is going on.”

“Things became intense.” He was sounding like himself again or at least he was speaking with the voice now that she had become used to. “And humans are fragile.”

“That's not an answer”, she chided him, trying to keep her eyes closed.

“You've been looking at me. Directly at me, the real me and not just the form you saw in the cave, the image you conjured up for Death.” He sighed, moving into a more comfortable position, moving in her, reminding her what they had just interrupted. “Let's just say that your body was trying to live and therefore tried to reject the very things that came into direct contact with Death. Your eyes.”

“So, what will happen if we continue?”

He didn't answer for a while and she couldn't even read his mimic now with her eyes closed. “... You want to continue?”, he asked after a while, clearly surprised and confused.

“It should be okay if I don't look at you. At least, I'm still … very close to you and my skin isn't trying to peel itself off.” She hesitated. That conjured up some very gruesome images in her mind. “Maybe you should … where did I put it? Ah, there. Could you bind this around my eyes?” She handed him the sash of her skirt.

“You are by far the craziest human I've ever met”, he said but he did tie the sash around her eyes.

“I'll take that as a compliment.” Leia searched his body with her hands. It was strange now, not seeing him, only feeling him with her fingers and the Force. “Now, where were we?”

“Marking the end of the old and praying for a new start.”

Leia laughed, feeling her muscles contract around him inside her. “I think we did the part with marking the end of the old. What do you think about praying for a new start?” His hips jerked in response. Carefully, Leia searched for her rhythm again, trying not to think about what had just happened and failing.

His hands reached up to find her nipples and pinched them. “Sounds good to me.”

She let her hips move in a circle, enjoy the moan from him. It was easier to find her pace again, thinking about how she could dissolve Death into gasps and moans and want. What kind of power she held. “Why don't you tell me how good it feels? I can't see you any longer after all.” It was far easier to fall back into teasing.

“You have no idea how good it feels”, he answered, readily picking up her cues. “Especially when you do -” He gasped. “That.”

“This?” She pushed down until he was completely in her.

“Yes, that.” She could feel the strain with which he held himself back. “I've never felt this.”

Curious, she rolled her hips again, relishing the little buckling of his hips that he couldn't quite stop. “But I thought you were with women before? Never been the one in the bottom?”

“Never been … actually there. Do that again.” She slid down his shaft while gripping his balls. “Not as myself. Only … Force, that's good. Only in the bodies of high priests or whoever led the rituals.”

“Are you saying that you're basically a virgin?” Her muscles contracted with laughter again. “Feels good to be the first to actually touch you like this.”

“Just don't stop.” He was pleading, Death, this powerful being, pleading while she was riding his cock in slow, careful agony.

Leia could feel how it took its toll on her. Being so slow, just keeping him on the edge without going too far herself, was hard.

She jerked in surprise when he suddenly gripped her ass tightly, pushing her down onto him. “Such a damn tease”, Boba growled.

Leia hit him playfully. “My time, my pace. Equal exchange.” She held perfectly still for a moment until he groaned in frustration.

“Please.”

“Then tell me”, she ordered, while slowly picking up the pace, sometimes slamming down, impaling herself on the hard length of his cock.

“You are so fucking hot”, he started. “And … aaah. I could do this for eternity. You just bouncing up and down, taking me in.” He moaned loudly with a particular hard thrust. “So wet. So alive. Don't stop.”

Leia couldn't fight a grin. This was the best she had ever had. She could feel their combined power crackling in the air, his control completely lost. She could feel him shifting under her, his hands steady on her back and then suddenly gone, replaced by ghostly touches.

She threw back her head, breathing hard, getting lost in the moment, in the grinding of flesh against flesh, getting lost in his touch, in the way his presence in the Force cradled hers like he never wanted to let her go.

Her climax was building, a hot rush, a wave waiting to break over her and swallowing her up. Boba was now meeting every of her thrusts, his self control forgotten. He was kissing her, taking her mouth like a battle worth winning. Not giving an inch.

It was enough to make her contract nearly painfully around him when her orgasm hit, when she just couldn't take the tension building any longer. She was pretty sure that she screamed, the pleasure too intense to hold it in.

He was pushing deeper inside her, burying his nose in her neck, finishing off inside of her with almost painful thrusts.

Leia was still breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath. She was riding the high of her orgasm but she was also already feeling the exhaustion hit. This had been so damn good, nothing else would ever compare.

“Alright”, she let out a giddy laugh. “Let's never do this again, good as it was.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is it. Story is done. Big thanks to Fettsontop for helping me with the smutty part in the cave. Everything else, except the most basic idea, is my writing. Maybe not even as terrible as I currently think it is. This was quite a ride (pun intended) and I think I like how it ended.

**Author's Note:**

> My dear Fetts, this is your cue.


End file.
